


Hallowmas 1896 Confessions

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [9]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Hallowmas, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: Errors collected from the Paper Door.
Series: Look to Love, Always [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	Hallowmas 1896 Confessions

_A small confession written with tiny letters, on a paper torn from a notebook. It’s slightly charred on the edge._

I ate my friend’s fruit tart. I was very hungry after work and I didn’t know it was his. He wasn’t happy, obviously. Hasn’t found out it was me, but I fear to think what he will do if he… He’s a very particular one when it comes to food, especially when it contains Surface ingredients, and I ate his fruit tart!

* * *

_A confession on a piece of wrapping paper. The writing begins with the consistency of a trained hand, but as it goes on, it quivers and quivers._

I suppose it’s no secret that I indulge in a certain appetite, but I was never ashamed of this affliction until I almost consumed my dearest. He lied there beside me. Open. Vulnerable. Red. Red. So red. I was so close. So hungry. So close…… Now I do everything I can to keep my appetite in control, sated without hurting anyone dear, but this memory remains.

* * *

_A confession written on on the back of a torn music score._

It was a few months ago. Some lunatic composer wanted to perform a Correspondence concert at the Hall. Again. And… well, I just happened to be backstage before everyone else, and I left right away. I didn’t mean to drop the glass contrabass! I swear! But it felt good - liberating! Nobody needs to listen to that godawful so-called music, right? It was the right thing to do!

* * *

_A lazy and loose handwriting, you can almost see the confessor’s reluctance from it alone._

It’s Hallowmas again. The season always urges me to write a confession or two, but frankly, sometimes I can’t even remember what I did the day before. I’m never able to get myself fully immersed in the holiday spirit because of this. It’s a little sad.


End file.
